


Sugar Daddy Ren

by Kathorax



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom
Genre: D/s, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Shopping, Sugar Baby, blowjob, on top, sugar baby/daddy, sugar relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathorax/pseuds/Kathorax
Summary: Getting sugared by your husband, the Emperor.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Sugar Daddy Ren

Expensive fabric covered your delicate shoulders, which plunged down in the front into a deep split. The gorgeous gown accentuated your waist and fell down your wide hips. The burgundy color, Kylo’s favorite, contrasted in a rich way with your soft skin.

You had already fitted around eight more designer gowns, together with a few pairs of earrings, heels and lingerie. All of those were approved by him. They would cost him a few thousand units, but the price was nothing out of the ordinary for him.

In your vanity you watched yourself, threw your long hair back and noticed the big man behind you watching carefully from his seat. He was already undressing you in his mind.

‘Gorgeous.’ He complimented you while he rose to his feet and joined behind you. He had the last gown made for you by one of the finest designers of the galaxy. He only wanted you to possess the finest things, as his perfect little fuck doll deserved. His big hands wrapped tightly around your waist and watched you in the mirror. His excitement felt prominent under his armor.

‘You like it, Sir?’ You giggled under his firm touch, to which he hummed.

He invaded your mind to not disturb the store clerks all around you.

_How gorgeous you’d look in that dress, on your knees sucking my cock._

Still after so many times that his nasty words intruded you, you blushed like hell.

And that is exactly what how it would play out later that night in your shared quarters. Kylo sat sprawled out on the leather sofa, his fist lazily holding onto your hair while he let you do the work. You knew exactly how to please him, your red painted lips wrapped tightly around his thick shaft, sucking him at a steady pace. Your tongue would ever so often tease his balls and lick from the base til the tip. He grit his teeth and growled all the while, til he decided that it was enough,

‘Ride me, show how thankful you are to your daddy.’ His commanding voice was low with lust.

You didn’t hesitate to take off that burgundy gown, leaving you in just the red high heels. He lined up his fat dick with your pussy and you sunk down until he was nestled against your cervix. You held onto his broad shoulders and let your head fall back from pleasure.

‘Fuck-‘ he cursed, ‘So fucking tight!’ your walls stretched each time to accommodate his girth.

You started bouncing your hips on him, pressing his handsome face against between your breasts. He growled and mauled your tits quickly. He set his hands around them and kneaded them till bruises would form te next day. This only made your orgasm approach faster.

His hands moved to your ass and guided the pace of your movement. You pushed his dark mane back and sucked on his sensitive earlobes, pressing kisses into his neck. His whole body shivered and thrust up into you, approaching his orgasm.

‘You treat me _so_ well daddy, buying me all those pretty things.’ You moaned against his skin, your head resting in the nape of his neck. ‘And your cock – ngg, feels so fucking _good_.’ The blood inside him was boiling with white hot heat, ready to pump his load inside his cum dump.

‘Daddys going to cum, whore. You’re going to take it and you’re going to – fuck - keep it inside you!’

I nodded desperately and felt his grip on my hips tighten even more and, his fingernails sinking into my skin. Kylo filled your heat with a roar, his cock spilling against your sensitive cervix. Electrical devices malfunctioned momentarily. You pressed your tired body tightly against his, your arms wrapping around his neck, pressing kisses to his wild hair.

Aftershocks of his powerful orgasm jolted through his core, and thus he slumped down against the back of the sofa. You hummed in content, filled to the brim and at last eyed your Kyber crystal ring for a moment. Your most prized possession Kylo ever gave you on your wedding day.

‘Love you daddy.’ You whispered with a smile. His heart fluttered with love.

‘Love you too, sweetheart.’


End file.
